


Welcome, Dear Customer

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: There were many special coffees, for any and all species, things that called to their inner beings, but the one Klaus asked for was made especially for him. She didn’t like doing it, not sure what made her buckle and do it the first time or what made her keep doing until now. She felt exposed, and vulnerable, feelings Caroline didn’t appreciate feeling - but she did it anyway.Carefully she brewed the coffee; it was mesmerizing, he could never look away from her dainty, lithe fingers, as she used her own special brand of magic to make coffee or cookies, or kill someone.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Welcome, Dear Customer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

It truly was a _magical_ coffee shop; it was welcoming and warm, open to anyone who needed it. It smelled of baked chocolate cookies and fresh brewed coffee, it felt like home away from home - like, for that moment, you belonged there. Humans always managed to find it someway or another, walking in dazed, and leaving with a lighter heart and a smile. Caroline built _Mystic Falls_ , as a safe haven for whoever needed one, whether they were a werewolf, a witch or a vampire, enemy or friend, all were welcome. Although if anyone started trouble, she would deal with them swiftly and promptly.

She was open and friendly to anyone, but there had been a new patron that managed to get on her nerves; Caroline still wasn’t sure what he was yet, he managed to hide it quite well, but she was sure he was special. Something different, maybe a hybrid of sorts? He was infinitely intriguing and could get under her skin fairly easily.

The bell on the door rang, and she sighed, his smell always made her hunger rise and her composure to fall. Smiling brightly, - although faked, no one but him had ever noticed - Caroline said warmly, “Good morning.”

He smiled back at her, knowing full well she couldn’t treat him like she did the other customers, no matter how much she tried and sat down at the counter right in front of where she stood. “Good morning love. Did you miss me?”

“You were here yesterday.” she muttered, rolling her eyes.

“What was that?”

“ _Nothing, dear customer_. Thank you for always coming by, have you decided what you’d like yet?”

“One of your special coffees please. And I’ve said it again and again, call me Klaus.”

There were many _special_ coffees, for any and all species, things that called to their inner beings, but the one _Klaus_ asked for was made especially for him. She didn’t like doing it, not sure what made her buckle and do it the first time or what made her keep doing until now. She felt exposed, and vulnerable, feelings Caroline didn’t appreciate feeling - but she did it anyway.

Carefully she brewed the coffee; it was mesmerizing, he could never look away from her dainty, lithe fingers, as she used her own special brand of magic to make coffee or cookies, or _kill someone_.

_It was by chance that he came across this place, he liked the feeling of it but felt it was off, as if something was trying to invade his very being, and then he had seen her. Glorious in all her being; all smiles and kindness at the surface, but deep inside there was something powerful and sometimes dark that drew him closer. He had tried to stay away, but it didn’t last long until he broke and came to see her again, and the next day, and the next one, until he craved every part of her._

As he saw the drop of blood fall from the tip of her finger into his coffee, his eyes turned yellow in anticipation of her taste. Licking his lips, Klaus lost himself in her smell and restrained himself from taking a bite of her tender flesh.

“Here it is, hope you enjoy it.” Caroline said, her skin feverish from the way his eyes always devoured her, but doing her best to not show how he truly affected her. One way or another, he always got on her nerves, but not because he was annoying, - _no_ \- it was the way he looked at her. The way he acted around her, the way he talked, the way he looked, it was his very self that rattled her.

Klaus took his time, sipping the hot coffee slowly; the magic and her blood intertwining, and sinking into his body, that feeling lasted a while and he could still feel her inside him - it was ecstatic, but never quite enough. He wondered how long it would take for her to finally let her guard down around him; it didn’t really matter, he had time - _plenty of it_ \- and he’d wait however long it took.

“Perfect as ever, _Caroline_. My tongue is still tingling from your taste.”

“Please refrain from saying misleading things in my place of business.” Caroline almost called him a pervert, but he was still her customer - maybe after hours she would.

The bell rang once again, and she looked up to see two humans walk in, hand in hand, and in love - _it was nice_. Although most humans that came, did so when sad or upset, it wasn’t rare for a loving couple to find her coffee shop. Maybe it was the shop’s atmosphere, but the man’s eyes suddenly lit up, as if he couldn’t wait any longer and he kneeled on the ground.

“Elena, will you marry me?”

The beautiful, long haired girl in turn seemed surprised, and started crying, falling to the ground in front of her boyfriend - _fiancé?_ \- and hugging him tight. “Of course I will Stefan. It took you long enough, I almost asked you to marry me instead.”

They sat down at a far away table, kissing and hugging, as if it was their last day on earth - it was adorable, and maybe slightly annoying. Caroline took their orders, and said they needn’t pay, it was her little gift to their future happiness.

Klaus looked bored through it all, and she couldn’t help but ask, “Not a fan of displays of affection?”

“With you, I would be.” he said, and she wasn’t sure if it was another one of his jokes.

“I’m too smart to be seduced by you, _Klaus_.” she flirted subconsciously. When she realized what she said, Caroline wanted to hit her past self for slipping out of her work personality. Although Klaus seemed delighted by her slip up, which made her even more embarrassed.

“That’s why I like you.”

_Oh no._

_Now he was flirting back._

_This was not good._

_She was enjoying it._

“Sorry, I need to go clean some tables. It’s almost time for closing up, my apologies _dear customer_.”

One step forward, two steps back, in the same place as before but not quite. She already had him in the palm of her hands, and it was only a matter of time until he had her in his.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
